No More Dreaming
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Loki breathed, touching her cheek. Kagome frowned, taking a step back, eyes wide, "I...I don't understand."
1. Chapter 1

_**No More Dreaming  
**_

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avengers**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Loki **

**Summary: "You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Loki breathed, touching her cheek. Kagome frowned, taking a step back, eyes wide, "I...I don't understand." **

**Rating: M**

* * *

Chapter One:

Kagome took a deep breath as she ran, she knew that if he caught up with her she would give into him. She didn't want to give into him though, she wanted to run.

Run away from his touches, his kisses, and the way he was able to make her body feel like it was on fire.

If she kept running she would be safe, safe from him and his ways. That and she didn't want to betray her own race, she was so close to doing it before.

Kagome was so so close to doing it and she will never forgive herself for that happening. She gave into him, she let herself be swayed by his words.

Taking a breath Kagome paused for a moment as she looked at the cause around her. She had been dragged to the Opera house in Germany, because he wanted her there when he started his way to make the world bow to him. She took this chance in escaping him.

It had been a couple weeks since she was found by Loki, and she should have never let herself be interesting to him.

She should have kept her mouth shut and ignored him, though it was too late now.

Kagome had to make sure she got away though, if she didn't she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape him...ever.

'_Why do things like this have to happen to me...' _Kagome thought as her heels clicked on the floor and picked up the skirt of her dress more so she could run faster, _'All I wanted was a normal life...'_

Her hand gently brushed the choker she wore, the symbol clearly stating who she 'belonged' too. Kagome knew that was the only reason she was made to wear it.

He liked letting everyone know she was off limits.

Kagome didn't like it, but she also knew this was his way of saying he had feeling for her. She didn't know what feelings exactly, but she knew he would never hurt her.

She was too precious to him.

Turning the corner she gave a sigh of relief, there down the hall was an emergency exit. She knew he would be looking for her soon, he left her to change and get ready for the events of the evening, and it has been over an hour since he left her...that is the maximum time he usually leaves her alone.

As she made her way towards the exit she froze, a sharp feeling in her head. He was here.

A low chuckle came up behind her, "Where are you going, _my_ _Jewel._" she felt arms come around her waist, and bring her to a hard chest.

A shiver went down her spine when hearing the possessive note on his 'pet' name for her. When she looked towards the emergency exit not that far from her Kagome mentally cursed herself for not getting out of the building fast enough, "...nothing..."

Loki gave a low laugh, "I think nothing means something my dear, please be so kind to share."

Kagome knew that behind words that seem so kind to others, that he wasn't asking, he was demanding she tell him or there would be consequences, "..."

Humming Loki moved to stand beside her one arm firmly on her waist, "Come, we shall talk later...first it is time for the..._fun_..to begin..."

She didn't make it.

Kagome closed her eyes, her tense body being pushed towards the stairs. The people down on the main floor looking to them in curiosity, as the two descended down the stairs.

She couldn't escape now.

Her chance was gone.

It was simply..._**too late.**_

**-x-x-x- End Chapter ****-x-x-x-**

* * *

**Yuki Note: This is only a starter chapter, I have wanted to try an Avengers/Inu fanfiction for a while but have been putting it off...so FINALLY I have gotten to it. Hope you all like it. The next chapter will be going back on how Loki and Kagome met, and will go to this point, before continuing on. **

**Anyway Read and Review! Tell me your input! And it is good to be back on fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_No More Dreaming_**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avengers**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Loki**

**Summary: "You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Loki breathed, touching her cheek. Kagome frowned, taking a step back, eyes wide, "I...I don't understand."**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Kagome hummed as she quietly walked through the park close to her home, or what used to be her home.

It had been four years since she regarded it as such, maybe it was because she didn't feel like she was understood there. Sure, she loved her family and she always would.

They just didn't understand her. They had tried but when one knows war they are never the same person.

Her family expected her to go back to normal life after the Shikon no Tama was done, but that was impossible.

Kagome Higurashi would never go back to the person she was, and she was just fine with that. Her family wasn't so fine with that though.  
She was twenty-two now and she was looking for a job now that she was done with school.

She was a Historian, meaning she could work anywhere that had a museum really. Maybe it was time Kagome left Japan. See the world.

It could get her mind out of thinking about the past, and having fun in there here and now. She would have to talk to her teacher and see if he had any connections in America for a job.

Shaking her head she sighed as she quickly stood up and made her way out of the park but as she was about to leave she felt something making a shiver go down her spine.

It felt weird, she had felt the same power before. She just didn't know from where.

"Time to go home now." Kagome muttered, she was tempted to find out what the power she was feeling was but decided against it when she knew her mother was expecting her home for her own birthday dinner.

It took her fifteen minutes to get back to the shrine and up the stairs. When she arrived home, she called into the house, "I'm Home..."

There was shifting from the Kitchen as her mother came into the hallway, "Welcome home! Your are right on time...dinner is ready!" A smile grew on the older woman's face, "Go sit down!"

Kagome nodded and sat down, Souta and her grandfather were already sitting at the table. She glanced at her mother who put the last dish on the table and also sat down. Her mother smiled at her again, making Kagome be on guard.

Something was going on, her mother smiled, but not usually this much.

The family sat in silence as they ate for a few minutes before Akane spoke, " So Kagome..."

Kagome paused, her chopsticks still in her mouth, and she narrowed her eyes, she was right something was definitely going on.

"...yes?" Kagome looked at her mother, warily.

"Hojo came by today..." This made Kagome twitch, and set her chopsticks down. She had this conversation before with her mother.

She wasn't interested in in dating anyone right now...especially if it was Hojo. He was nice, sure, but he was so...boring.

Kagome gave her mother a tight smile and stood up from the table, "Thank You for dinner, I am going to go to bed. I am tired." She didn't want to talk anymore.

She tired of her being pushed to date...to be normal.

Her mother frowned, but nodded ,"Alright..." She paused before sighing, "Good night."

"Good Night.." Kagome muttered quickly leaving the kitchen and making her way to her room. She was really starting to hate living with her family now.

They just couldn't understand her!

Closing her door, Kagome left her lights off and went to sit by the window to look at the stars. They were always there to help comfort her and calm her down.

"Why does everyone want me to be the old me..." She whispered in the wind, as she sat in looked at the night sky, "Am I not good as I am?"

That is what hurt the most, did no one like the her she was now? Was she too different that no one liked it.

It hurt to see it that way, but it was how everyone was acting.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the power she felt earlier pulse. She gave a small sigh as she felt the power crase her own, it sent shivers down her body.

Opening her eyes Kagome bit her lip as if debating something. She knew she shouldn't use her powers anymore now that she had no use for them...but she liked them because it reminded her what she went through was real.

Closing her eyes Kagome did something she wasn't sure she should do...she pushed her power out and let it brush against one another, she knew it could be a bad things she is doing this but she couldn't help it.

The feel of the other power was calling to her.

Whispering for her to respond.

If only she knew the really meaning behind what she just did.

_...If only..._

* * *

**Yuki Note: Chapter two! Hope everyone likes it! I am having fun writing this fic! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! I am going to be posting two more stories..than that is it. I will not be posting over three stories on my account, this way I have incentive to complete fics.**

**Anyway...Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I have been doing fics with Kage on our co-author account, and I have been doing the same with AkumaChibi...links are on profile! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**No More Dreaming  
**_

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avengers**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Loki **

**Summary: "You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Loki breathed, touching her cheek. Kagome frowned, taking a step back, eyes wide, "I...I don't understand." **

**Rating: M**

Chapter Three:

Loki frowned as a shiver went up his spine, the power clashed with his. Stroking it, teasing it to come and find the other power.

He had never felt this before, he had heard myths about feeling one anothers powers, but that is what he thought it was.

_Myths_

_Legends __**amongst**__ legends_

Then here it was, the feeling of another's powers teasing his. This made the God of Mischief smirk.

He knew he was on this planet to take it over, but it didn't mean he couldn't have some fun on the way. He wouldn't be known as the God of Mischief then.

Taking a deep breath, Loki closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint where the power was. He wanted to find it before anyone found he was on earth. He had some time before he was going to infiltrate the base that held the Tesseract.

A grin swept over his face as he pinned where the power was coming from. It was far away, and he could still feel it so clearly.

He couldn't wait to meet her.

His powerful human.

He was going to find her, and she wasn't going to be able to escape.

He disappeared, leaving no trace he was even there.

* * *

Kagome had tried to sleep but she couldn't, her mind kept winding up in the past. No matter how hard she tried to make it stay in the present it seemed that wouldn't happen.

She knew she needed to move on, but it was hard. She had fallen in love with everything in the past. The culture was different, how people treated one another, and even how marriage meant to people.

Taking deep breath Kagome got up out of her bed, and went to her closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was going to go outside and think for awhile.

Maybe if she did that she could clear her head enough to fall back asleep. Nothing else seems to be working to make her fall back asleep. She counted sheep, drank some tea, even day dreamed, but nothing worked.

Kagome quietly crept down the stairs and unlocked the front door to go outside. She made sure she shut the door softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up in the house. Her mother wouldn't take kindly for her being up and sneaking outside this late...or was it early...

She made her way silently to the Sacred Tree, being near it always brought her comfort. It was most likely because it is the constant reminded that she went to the past. That everything she went through was real. That she didn't dream it all up.

It felt like that to her some days though. That she had dreamed everything up and she was going crazy.

Though there were reminders that it wasn't fake. The scars she has on her body, was the biggest reminder to her.

That and the things, momentos' she kept in her room. Those were the only things some days that kept her feeling sane.

Kagome gently touched the bark of the tree, a small smile gracing her lips as her fingers grazed over the scar on the tree. That had been where the arrow was, pinning Inuyasha to the tree.

It felt bittersweet.

Dropping her hand Kagome, grabbed the tree branch and lifted herself into the tree. She liked sitting in trees now. It was something she had gotten from Inuyasha it seemed. Then again it was fun to sit up high in the tree and look down at everything around her.

Kagome had been known to bring a book up in the tree along with a bag of snacks and sit in the tree all day. She would think of the past, or just read her book. Then other times she would just look at the scenery, and enjoy the nature that was around her.

When in the tree her thoughts always drifted off. Thoughts about where she was going to go with life.

Some days Kagome really wished she had stayed in the past, things were much more alive there. That and she felt like she belonged more there

.Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she looked up at the stars, "Life really isn't fair." It really wasn't. She wanted to leave and go back to the past. At least there she could use her powers more openly.

"They say life isn't fair. Then again, I don't play by the rules."

She wasn't expecting someone to answer her though, she sat up, putting her hands on the trunk of the tree branch she was sitting on so she wouldn't fall, and looked down to see a man standing there. Green eyes gleaming as they looked at her in amusement.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it...though I probably shouldn't...i was...or am suppose to be doing paperwork..which is due today...but paperwork is evil..very very very evil. I am staying up all night to finish it. I needed a break so that is why this chapter is getting posted! XD**_

_**I love my job, but the amount of paperwork I have to do is ridiculous! I do about...sixty or more packets, yes PACKETS, of paperwork a month...-head to desk- kill me noooow!**_

_**ANyway, enough of me rambling. I hope everyone enjoys this! I have posted some new stories so please check those out! I have a regular Harry potter, Naruto/Inuyasha, and a Sailor moon/Inuyasha! Take a look and tell me what you think of those!**_

_**If you have read those, some info on the next updates. I should have the next chapter for my Naru/Inu done soon, the second chapter is mostly done. **_

_**For the Sailor moon/Inu, the next chapter is ⅓ done. **_

_**I also am working on a new fic. A Harry Potter/Inuyasha fanfiction. It is a James Potter, as In Harry's dad, Kagome Higurashi fic. The first chapter is done...and the second chapter is almost done. I just have a few more paragraphs I want to add on...XD Tell me if you would be interested in reading that! **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till next time! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No More Dreaming  
**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avengers**_

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Loki **_

_**Summary: "You are mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Loki breathed, touching her cheek. Kagome frowned, taking a step back, eyes wide, "I...I don't understand." **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, he wasn't dressed normally that was for sure. That and he didn't feel human.

"Oh, don't your sense something..." His green eyes looked into her blue ones, "..._familiar_"

A flash of recognition went through her as she felt something push against her body. The magic from before. It pushed against her powers, daring it to push back.

She didn't though.

"I see..." Kagome muttered, as a smirk grew on the mans face. She knew he who he was...at least to some extent.

"What do you want with me then?" It was a simple enough question. Then again the only answer she got was a smirk as he took a step towards her.

The man stayed silent for a few minutes, he was looking at her as if trying to figure out something.

"Is there something you want or are you going to just stare at me all night." She may be a little snarky but she really didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made her feel like he was looking right through her.

It unnerved her a bit.

She was the one who made people uncomfortable...and her she was in the position now.

Shifting she waited for him to answer but her outburst only seemed to make her amused.

"I wouldn't mind staring at you all night, but sadly we have places to go." He took a step towards Kagome green eyes boring into hers.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "We?" She didn't like this, maybe she shouldn't have let her powers go last night. So far it looks like it was getting her in trouble.

Why didn't she think!

"Yes we." He was making it clear she didn't have a choice in the matter. She was going to come with him one way or another, even if he had to resort to kidnapping.

"And I should listen to you why?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't know you and have no reason whatsoever to trust you..."

"I haven't given you to not trust me either."

Kagome narrowed her eyes even more, he was going to try to play mind games...fine she would play his game.

"That doesn't mean I should trust you..." She gave him a blank look, waiting for him to answer.

"That is true, but why wouldn't you trust someone who excites your powers so." He gave a wicked grin as his powers intertwined with her own.

Kagome shivered, his powers making her body act up. She never had this happened to her before, and no one had even told her about something like this either.

She didn't know what it meant.

Though Kagome did know one thing, the way he was using his powers felt very intimate. That and it felt addicting.

"What does that mean." She didn't have enough willpower to fight right now. Whatever he was doing with his powers was making her body shake and be breath come out uneven.

A chuckle filled the room, "Come with you and find out." She knew she was being challenged, but she knew this challenged she didn't want to do.

She had responsibilities here.

With Her family.

A sigh left the man's lips, "I guess it is the hard way..._.what a pity._"

The last thing Kagome saw were his green eyes before passing out, not knowing where she would wake up.

She could only hope he didn't do anything to her...

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope everyone liked this...it was harder to get out than i though...I am trying to keep Loki in character...but damn is he hard to write. Hope I did alright though...**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Yuki Update List:**_

_**1. The Moment I Knew- Chapter is Outlined**_

_**2. A Touch Of Darkness... -Haven't looked at it...know what I want to do though...-**_

_**3. I Think I Love You-Done**_

_**4. A Cracked Seal- looking at it...**_

**_AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my updates...go bug her if ya want something updated! I also found some of my old fics...I plan to post some of them again...I will have about 20 stories posted, this way I can have a change of updates every week. _**

**_I will have five old fics, review on what you want back. And Five new ones. I will have a Vampire Dairies/Inuyasha fic, and a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover for sure...I can do three new ones after that... XD Have yet to decide what, so review and tell me if ya wants something. _**


End file.
